Kids Next Door: The Next Generation
by Sorceress of Blades
Summary: The 5 members of the Original KND are all adults now and have married some of their former teammates. Now, there's a new KND formed by Numbah 1's daughter, and what will happen? A new DCFDTL and new villians and cameos of old ones and original members! Pl


Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network does. Now you evil lawyers can't sue me!

Yeah…this is about the KND's kids. Here, I put in a little preview of who they are:

Numbah 1

Maria Uno

Age: 10

Parents: Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln (not Adams! We don't want our Numbah 5 to be confused with Abigail Adams, the 2nd President's First Lady, do we? No.)

Specialty: Commander-ness

Appearance: Her skin is tan, and her hair is brown, in a braid. She wears a red hat over her head, and wears a yellow dress with dress shoes. 

Maria is the offspring of Numbahs One and Five. Getting the looks from her mother and her commander-ness from her father, Maria makes a great leader. She is also like a spy, gathering information wherever she goes. She is one of the two members that have common sense.

Numbah 2

Matthew Gilligan

Age: 10

Parents: Hoagie Gilligan and Lizzy

Specialty: Aerodynamics

Appearance: Has a pilot's hat over his head and is overweight. He wears a white shirt with a brown jacket, wears khaki pants, and sneakers.

Matthew or just "Matt" is the offspring of Numbah 2, Hoagie Gilligan, and Numbah 1's old girlfriend Lizzy. He sometimes goes on piloting trips with his father during the weekends. Getting his aerodynamic skills from his father, he often works in his room (Number 2's old room), and works on some flying contraption. He also likes sci-fi movies and shows, so whenever he plops himself on the couch, the other Numbahs don't like it when he takes the remote and switches it to some sci-fi they don't like (Star Trek, Andromeda, Babylon 5, Stargate SG-1, etc.), but, they like it when he switches it to Star Wars. 

Numbah 3

Sakura Hashibara

Age: 9

Parents: Keiji and Hoshi Hasibara

Specialty: Diversive Tactics

Appearance: A Japanese girl with long hair with a cherry blossom in it. Wears a Japanese school uniform (the sailor one), long socks, and sneakers. 

Sakura is the transfer student from Japan. Once known as Numbah 59, she was well known for finishing off the Homework Ninjas when her other comrades were unconscious. She is a cheery creature, but not dumb though. As she is distracting the enemy, she is always thinking of a trick up her sleeve. She likes cherries, ironically, since "Sakura" means cherry blossom. Her mother describes her as "a seed, blooming as a flower when she is around you". But, she has to be careful though, after what happened to her older sister, Aiko (meaning "love") back in Japan. She is the youngest of the group. 

Numbah 4

Author Beatles

Age: 10

Parents: Wallabee Beatles (Numbah 4) and Kuki Sanban (Numbah 3)

Specialty: Security and Martial Arts

Appearance: Has spiky black hair with yellow highlights in it. Wears an orange sweater with black tiger stripes in it, black jeans, and sneakers. 

Author is the offspring of Numbahs 3 and 4. He is tough, and takes martial arts classes at the karate Dojo near his house. He likes to kick butt at every mission. But, like his father, his is the first one to go against the enemy, and the first to disobey orders. But, he is not short, but tall, like his mother. 

Numbah 5

Mina Bishop

Age: 10

Parents: Jonathan and Monica Bishop

Specialty: Spy Tactics

Appearance: Has peachy skin and blue eyes. Has wavy hair with a bow in the back. Wears a dress just like what the girls wear from the DCFDTL, pink stockings, and white dress shoes. 

Mina is a rich daughter of the Bishop family, who are bankers, which is very odd, since former members usually are not rich. She may be snobby, but, she is a good spy and has a sense of teamwork. She wears the DCFDTL girls attire with pink stockings, since she is the cousin of the now DCFDTL. But, she doesn't like them. Instead, she hates what they do to "kids like them". She calls them "creepy and moronic. They're not delightful to go to the mall with!" Yes, she goes to the mall with them. But, as a cousin, the DCFDTL has to treat her nicely. If not – "Dad! My cousins have annoyed my friends again!" She is often mistaken as a DCFDTL many times by Author and Sakura. 

Numbah 6

Bradley McDonald

Age: 10

Parents: Fabian and Gina McDonald

Specialty: Transportation and Underwater Tactics

Appearance: Wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a green short sleeved shirt over it, saying "Water" in Chinese. Wears jeans and dirty hiking boots. Has a red baseball cap over his red hair. Has blue eyes and freckles. 

Bradley is the now 6th member of the group. He is useful when transporting the others when Matt has to be part of the mission and useful during underwater missions. He often stays in his room (his whole room is like an aquarium); making machines good for underwater and does scuba diving in one of his gigantic tanks. He cooperates with Matt very well. Besides from Maria, he may be the only Numbah who has common sense, which causes tension between the two. He is also the only KND member whose parents weren't former members, so he has to stay at his house sometimes. 

One of the members of the past DCFDTL gave birth to the new ones (it's obviously the girl with the pink bow):

Boy in blue suit with blond, short hair and short- Michael

Girl with the dress with blonde ponytail and short – Judith

Boy with the 49rs football helmet with black eyes and tall – Christopher

Girl with blonde pigtails and tall - Patricia

Boy with brown hair covering his face with black suit – Randal

Girl with black long wavy hair and tall – Monique

Boy with black spiky hair with blue suit - Harold

*          *          *

Sorceress of Blades: Hi! This is my first KND fic! Go read it!

3: Yay! We all get to be grown up! Isn't that neat?

4: All grown up? Heh! If I ever get to be grown up, I'll-

2: I guess it'll be neat…

5: Yup, Numbah 5's all married now and has kids! 

4: Me being married...to Numbah 3?!?

3: Yay! I'm married to Numbah 4! (Hugs 4)

4: Oh yuck! I'm getting cooties all over me!

1: Will you guys quit fooling around? The authoress here is trying to type her story!

Sorceress of Blades: Thanks Numbah 1. Now- 

Lizzy: (bursting in) who is the authoress in here?

Sorceress of Blades: Me. 

Lizzy: Let me have a word with you! You made my Nigel here married to anther person, and made me married to someone else! If you make a mistake again, I'll-

5: Numbah 5 here says that you need to mind your own business since this is HER story. She also says you need to shut your trap.

Lizzy gets mad and is about to burst

Lizzy: Why…you…!

Lizzy jumps on 5 and a fight break out.

Sorceress of Blades: As we ignore that fight (a vase is being thrown out of the fight cloud), let me just tell you this is about the new KND, with kids of the original ones and ones that are just out of the blue. There's also a new DCFDTL! Oh yeah, I'm a newbie here, so I ONLY accept positive reviews and constructive ones, NO FLAMES! Go easy on me since this is my first fan fiction of KND here!

*          *          *

Chapter One

"Beginnings" 

            It was Monday morning. The glowing ball, known as the sun, rose from the East, making the clouds and sky a rosy pink. Withered leaves of many colors whirled in the wind. A young girl came out of the house, breathing the fresh air, her red backpack on. She twirled, as she took a full whiff of air. She stopped, and began to gaze at something. It was a gigantic tree house.  Not only that, it was very large, with numerous things sticking out – a boat, a flag, a bus, and a control center. It looked all homemade, but yet so unorthodox. The painted letters "KND" were on the top, fading. Full of curiosity, she wanted to go inside. There she saw, a staircase, leading them to the entrance. Seeing her chance, she went inside. 

            The girl looked inside, a hallway. She saw a door to a room, opening it; she saw windows, on the left and right sides, overlooking the town. There were computers everywhere. A circular seat, by a large tire, was in the middle. In front of it was a large podium, with a painted "1" on it. She looked at the windows. She gasped in amazement, looking at the whole town, everywhere. Everything was so amazing, but yet, she noticed a weird mansion near the tree house. It towered, all red, yellow, and white. She saw three moving trucks in the driveway. Men were carrying many elegant and expensive wardrobes, furniture and other doodads in. Six kids, looking very strange, were watching them. 

"Maria!" 

            The girl, Maria, looked down to her backyard. There was her mother, Abigail "Abby" Lincoln Uno, in her CIA uniform with an apron on, looking for her. "Maria Uno, you come here this instant!" she called. Maria rushed out of the tree house. 

            Maria went out to the yard and to her mother. "Maria Uno, where were you?" her mother, the CIA agent Abby Uno, asked. "I was in that tree house," Maria answered, pointing to the huge KND tree house. "Now you know you ain't supposed to be in that tree house!" Maria's mother scolded, "Now get inside!" Both of them went inside, Maria's head looking down to the ground. 

            Maria's dad, Nigel Uno, now a businessman and state Senator walked into the dining, fixing his tie as he went. He took a big whiff of a delicious smell, coming from the kitchen. Maria was already seated, eating her waffles slowly. "I smell some great cooking, Abby dear," he commented as sat in his seat. Maria's mother came, with a plate full of waffles, setting it down on the table. She then kissed Nigel's cheek. Maria shuddered, with a quiet "yuck!"

(The fight is over and Lizzy is all tied up in a closet. 

2, 3, and 4: Numbah 1 and Numbah 5, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

Sorceress of Blades: You guys, please stop!)

"Abby, what was that screaming outside?" Nigel asked as Abby sat down. "Maria was in that tree house again!" Abby answered. Maria kept on eating her waffles, almost done. Abby and Nigel's heads came closer and Nigel whispered so Maria wouldn't hear him, "Do you think we should tell her?" "Nun-uh, I'm not gonna tell her about your wacky ideas!" Abby answered back in the same whisper. "Sooner or later she'll find out; it'll be best to tell her now," Nigel told her. They both nodded. They soon began to eat their food. 

            Maria sat in the front passenger seat of her father's red sports car. Her father soon came out, sat in the driver's seat. Both of them put on their seat belts as he put his keys to the ignition. The car started, and drove out of the driveway and into the road. 

            Maria listened to the pop music playing on the radio as Nigel, her father, tried to concentrate. He then turned it off. "What'd you do that for? That was my favorite song!" Maria complained. "Maria, be quiet, I have something important I want to tell you," Nigel told her. Maria sat up straight and began listen. "Do you know that tree house that you keep on going into?" Nigel asked her. Maria nodded, with Nigel keeping a watch on her with the corner of his eye. "Well, Maria, when your mom and I were about your age, we started an organization. It helped kids fight against the "tyrant" rule of that time, adults, who took away the rights of kids," he began to explain. 

(3: Isn't that Numbah 1 all grown up and telling about our mission? He looks so cute!

4: Then why is HE telling his future daughter everything?

Sorceress of Blades: Stop it, I'm warning you! Another interruption and all of you kids are out!)

"When we started, it only consisted of five members, me, your mom, and other three kids, who are parents of two of your classmates. We called it the Kids Next Door, of the KND. We stopped any villain that would stop our cause, even a bunch of creepy children that used to live in that old mansion from down the lane. Soon, it became international; lots of children from all over the world helped us in obtaining our cause. We did everything that defied that rules of adults – kicking adults' butt, disguising ourselves to go to an R rated movie, destroying any torture device they made. We almost got it – until one of our members from somewhere else threatened it because of a 13 year old operative. That old tree house you keep on getting into…that was our base." 

            "It was?" Maria asked. "Yes," Nigel answered, still explaining. "It had everything we need – food, shelter, a place to hang out, etc. We actually lived there, becoming independent from our parents." "How did you get the electricity?" Maria asked. "Hamsters." "Hamsters?" Maria asked, in surprised and in disbelief. "Yes, hamsters," Nigel answered, still explaining. "Millions of them. It was our energy source. As it ran on their wheels, it provided us with tons of electricity for the tree house, everyday. But, we all knew that they were going to be tired. We found that out when one of our members took all of them on a vacation. Without our power, we were very vulnerable. One of our members taught us to not be that dependent on electricity, since that was the only thing we were dependent on." 

            "What happened when you all grew up?" Maria asked. "Well, all of us went our separate ways after high school," Nigel, now showing woe forlorn, answered, still explaining. "We went to college, got jobs, and everything about the KND was in the past. Another operative tried to make another KND, but failed. Everybody saw that I, the one who started this, had to make a new one." 

            The car was nearing the school. "But, why are you telling this to me, dad?" Maria asked, curious. "Because, I'm going to start a new KND, and I want you to be Numbah 1," Nigel answered. "But why me? I'm not upset about how mom and you treat me." "Because Maria, there are still some parents who are trying to take away kids' rights. And overseas in some third world countries, companies are trying to use kids in sweatshops, taking more of their rights. I want you to put an end to all of that. We almost did," Nigel answered her. "But why me as the leader? What about someone else?" Nigel sighed. "Because you make a good leader," he answered. "Last year you made a great class president. Think about what happens when you're leader of a whole organization." Maria scrunched up in the chair, as the car was waiting for a car to get out of the driveway where the buses pulled over to drop the kids off and to pick them up late in the day. 

            "Well, have you been thinking about some potential operatives?" Nigel asked. "I need some of the specialties of your main operatives," Maria told him. "Well, there's Comanderness, which should be yours, Aerodynamics, Divertive Tactics, Security and Martial Arts, and Spying Tactics," Nigel informed. "You might also need someone who is also good in transportation and underwater tactics for underwater missions." "Well, Mina, one of the popular girls is good at spying…and Matt goes with his father, who is a pilot, so I guess he's good at Aerodynamics, and the transfer student from Japan…Sakura, she's good in diverting kids, and Author…he goes to Martial Arts classes…so I guess he's good in Martial Arts and security…" Maria informed. "That's good, Maria," Nigel commented, "But, I want you to think this over at school." The car pulled in front of the doors where the kids went in, and there were a few kids waiting. "Dad, who were those creepy kids who once lived in that old mansion from down the lane?" Maria asked. "They called themselves the Delightful Children from down the Lane or, the DCFDTL," Nigel answered. "My former best operative told me that one of them gave birth to a new DCFDTL and gave me a picture of them when I met him at work." Nigel gave her the picture of six weird looking strange kids, wearing dresses and suits. "Thanks Dad. Bye!" Maria went out of the car, waving bye to Nigel. As she went to the doors, Nigel's car sped away, and the noisy smelly buses pulled in. 

            Maria starred at the picture. There they were six "new" kids, now the new DCFDTL. She looked at the dresses of the girls, and her eyes widened. _Mina wears that dress, but with different stockings! she thought. _

            Before the beginning of class, Maria wondered about her potential operatives. _I know I'm the leader, Matt's specialty is Aerodynamics, Sakura's is Divertive Tactics, Author's is Martial Arts and Security and Mina's is Spying Tactics. But what about Transportation and Underwater Tactics? Who has it? she thought. Her eyes darted across the room, until the bell rang. Maria, surprised because of her focus on her potential operatives, sat up straight. _

            The teacher, Mrs. Hoot, came in. She looked fat and has a scrunched up face. She had short dirty blonde hair which looked like she put a lot of hair spray on it, wrinkles that made her look sour all the time, eyes that looked stern and vicious, and a body that no one in their right mind would marry the woman. She had a pearl necklace on, blue dress, brown stockings, and black shoes. The face looked like there was a lot of make-up on it. Looking at that face all day make her, or should I say, everyone, shudder. 

            "Class, we have new students joining our class today," Mrs. Hoot announced in her opera-like voice. Maria looked next to Mrs. Hoot. Taking out the picture of the new DCFDTL, she compared it to the six weird looking kids. To her amazement, they looked, or would I say, _were_ the kids in the photo!

            "Class, these are our new students from Jupiter, Florida. They are-" Mrs. Hoot began, but was interrupted. "It is nice for you to introduce us to the class, Mrs. Hoot," all six kids told her in a creepy, unison voice, "But, we would like to introduce ourselves." They stepped in front of the class. "We just moved from Florida. We are…"

            "Michael," said a boy, who was short, and had short, blond hair. 

            "Judith," said a girl, was also short like Michael, who had blonde hair, in a ponytail.

            "Christopher," said a boy, who was tall, and had a 49ers football helmet on. 

            "Patricia," said a girl, who was tall as Christopher, who had blonde hair, in pigtails.

            "Randal," said a tall boy, who had brown hair, covering his face. Unlike the other boys, he had a black suit with a red tie. 

            "Monique," said a girl, who was tall. Unlike the other girls, she had black wavy hair. 

            "And me, Harold," said a boy, who was tall and had black, spiky hair. 

            "You may call us each individually with our names," they said, in unison, "but you may also call all of us," and their eyes squinted into slits, into an evil look, "the Delightful Children from down the Lane."

            Mrs. Hoot cleared her throat.  "Thank you, children, you may sit on any empty chair," she said, as all six of them went to any empty chairs. One of them, ended up next to the most popular girl in school, Mina. 

            Christopher sat next to Mina. "Hello, Mina," he said, in his creepy voice. Mina turned away. "C'mon Mina, won't you greet one of your close cousins? Won't you work with us?" he asked. "Just because I have the same looks as you, doesn't mean I'm going to work with you" Mina answered. "But why, Mina? You're supposed to help us," he told her. "No way! Besides, I totally hate what you do to kids like you," Mina said, raising her voice. "Is there any thing you want to tell us you two?" Mrs. Hoot asked from the front of the room. "No, Mrs. Hoot," they both replied in unison, and turned away from each other, both facing the board. 

            "I hope you all treat them with respect and help them in anyway you can," Mrs. Hoot told the rest of the class. "Now, please take out your homework," she told them as she took out her report book. As Mrs. Hoot walked in between the rows of the class, Maria turned to Matt. Matt was a friend of hers, who went with his father during the weekends. "Aren't they a bit odd?" Matt asked her. "Yeah," Maria agreed, "but Mina wears what the new girls wear, only with different stockings." Maria took out her homework, as Mrs. Hoot walked the rows. 

            Later at Art, Maria was seated at her table, painting a picture of a boat in the horizon with watercolor paints. At her table were Matt, Sakura, and Bradley. Maria looked at her picture. Somehow it wasn't really that nice. She looked at the others. Matt was painting an ugly picture of an airplane, Sakura a lovely picture of a cherry tree full of cherry blossoms, and Bradley was painting a sea full of fish. 

            "Guys, I have something to tell you," she whispered, and soon, everyone at her table turned their attention to her. "What is it?" Matt asked. "Well, my dad told my something…" Maria began. "What?" they asked. "Well, my dad told me that he was in this organization…called the Kids Next Door…" "Kids Next Door? I'm in the Kids Next Door!" Sakura informed. "You were?" everyone else asked except Maria. "Yeah, but then it was gone." "Well, he told me that it protected kids' rights from the 'tyrant' rule of adults. He told me that now some parents took them away, abusing their kids, and companies used kids to work in sweatshops in other countries," Maria continued. "Wow, I never knew that," Bradley said. "Yeah, but that makes a great reason to start it!" Matt said with enthusiasm, "Go do it!" "You're really sure?" Maria asked. "Yeah, it'll be great, and it might be fun," Bradley told her. "Yeah, and staying at home sometimes gets boring. I need to a place to play and hang out," Sakura added. "Good. Meet me at my backyard this afternoon," Maria told them, "I think I'll hand a note to Mina." "But why Mina?" Sakura asked, "She is mean and does not have time for us." "Yeah, but I've heard that she does make a great spy," Maria told her. 

            Later, at lunch, Mina was just talking to her friends while eating her lunch. "I can't believe you're related to those geeks," one of her friends told her. "Yeah, I know. Maybe I'm not cool after all," Mina replied with a solemn tone. "Don't worry that still makes you cool," another of her friends said. "Really?" Mina asked. "Yeah, staying with those geeks but staying cool and popular makes you even more cool and interesting," another of her friends said. Mina, done with her food, threw out her lunch tray. 

            "Good thing that's settled with," Mina told them, "But now, I have to" As she opened her binder, a note appeared. It read "Mina" on top. "Who send you that?" one of Mina's friends asked. "Is it a love note?" another asked. Mina opened it. It read: 

_Mina, _

_            I know you don't have time for this, but please meet me in my backyard in the afternoon. _

_                                                                                                                                 Maria_

            The crowd of friends around her gasped. "Mina, what are you going to do?" one of her friend asked. "Yeah, should you go?" asked another. "Yeah, I might as well be going, just to see what this is about," Mina answered. "Do you want us to come with you?" another of them asked. "No, I think I'll be okay going by myself," Mina answered. "Alright, Mina, but be sure to tell us everything," one of them asked. "Okay." 

Sorceress of Blades: Alright, that ends for our first chapter! 

4: Finally! I needed to go to the bathroom!

Sorceress of Blades: Go ahead, you guys can talk now. 

Number 4 goes into the bathroom and the room goes full of chit-chatter. 

1: Great chapter Miss Sorceress, but tell me, why that long?

Sorceress of Blades: well, I needed it to start it off, how Maria, your future daughter, starts the new KND. Of course, she finds the tree house, finds out the new DCFDTL has moved, you explaining everything, and her, planning to get together the team of her choice. 

2: Yeah, but why didn't you write another type of fan fiction like this? This is going to take so long. 

Sorceress of Blades: Yeah, but the Codename: Kids Next Door subtopic needed a REAL original fanfic. 

3: But write about us being grown up instead!

Sorceress of Blades: No, since there are too many of those. There's even one about the teenage counterpart of you guys, called the Teens Next Door, or TND. About teenagers, not you, but some other people. The guys in KND are replaced by girls in TND and girls are replaced by guys in TND. 

Number 4 comes out of the bathroom. 

4: Hey! Did I miss anything?

Sorceress of Blades: No, just sit and talk. 

All of the KND members come in and chat. 

Sorceress of Blades: Alright! Maria is getting together the team of her choice. How will the meeting go? Will Maria explain the situation right? Will the new DCFDTL know about this? Will they live and fix the old tree house? Will Mina approve of this? If she does, how will she hang out? All those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of "Kids Next Door: The Next Generation!" which is "The Meeting"! See you there!

5: Number 5 wants to know, where's the popcorn? 


End file.
